


you taste like gummy bears

by pjsbae



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: ChenJi, Childhood Friends, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, chenji lomls, idk what else to tag, jisung is just very shy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24388786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjsbae/pseuds/pjsbae
Summary: chenle was about to bet his whole bowl of gummys that jisung has never had a crush before, till jisung surprised him with a kiss
Relationships: Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le, Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	you taste like gummy bears

"hey ji, have u ever looked at someone and think, wow im really lucky to have them in my life” chenle commented as he popped another gummy bear into his mouth. he and jisung was having a sleepover and they were currently snuggled up against each other on jisung’s couch, watching frozen for the 14th time. jisung only nodded his head as a sign that he agreed to whatever chenle just said.

"first loves are really interesting, we fall for people that we never knew was possible to love romantically you know?” chenle thought out loud again as he took a handful of gummies and stuffing them into his mouth. “omg chenle its 1 am how many more gummies are u gonna eat? drink water and slow down!” jisung handed him a glass of water as he took the bowl away from chenle.

chenle just pouted and continued to speak his first love thoughts out. “it’s an incredible feeling”. “what feeling?” jisung chimed in as he pulled his fluffy blanket to his chin and adjusting it, making sure his tiny bestfriend was covered as well. “oh you wouldn’t know ji, the feeling of falling for someone for the first time. i'm bet my whole bowl of gummies that u still don’t like anyone” he said as he pointed to the bowl of his sweets and back to jisung.

“…. But I like you…” that sentence came out as barely a whisper, but he knew chenle heard him.

“…what”

“I like u…… a lot” at this point, jisung was already fiddling with his fingers and his cheeks were getting hot and red with embarrassment. He never thought he’d do this confession thing while they were all cuddled up on his couch and watching frozen. for heaven’s sake it was cute and all but jisung did have other plans for his confession. 

before chenle could say anything, jisung stood up so quick and ran up into his room, not forgetting to lock the door as well. as u can tell, he couldn’t believe it. he couldn’t believe he told his Bestfriend that he was his first love. he couldn’t believe it he told his Bestfriend that he liked him very much. it was overwhelming for jisung, but part of him felt relieved that his feelings were out in the open. “omg jisung…. I didn’t know u were That brave” jisung sighed as he sat on the floor, back leaning on the door.

the boy who was left all alone on the couch in the living room was stunned. in a good way. he never thought jisung felt the same way he did for the younger boy. “jisung likes me too….” chenle whispered u himself as he giggled. he wrapped the blanked around himself as he walked upstairs to get jisung to come out of his room.

“ji can u come out please?”

“no”

“its really ok now come out so I can something”

“no”

“oh my god jisung… its really ok, it really is. can u please come out now?”

“no”

“ok what if I said I like u back… will u come out then?”

“but ure lying”

“…………how would u know?”

“then prove it”

“how if ure not gonna come out of ur room”

“……..”

“….am I supposed to kiss the door????”

chenle heard the door click as he said that. he could see jisung's head peeping from behind the bedroom door.

“u-u want to kiss me?”

“uh u did ask me to prove that I like u so”

“oh my god”

“hurry and open the door loser” chenle could hear jisung panic for awhile before he opened the door fully.

jisung stood in front of chenle with flushed cheeks. it was visible he was happy that the other had mutual feelings for him as well. chenle tiptoed and wrapped his arms around jisung as he placed his forehead against his.

“so… can I kiss u now?”

jisung only giggled as he leaned, placing his lips gently on the older’s, being careful not to make him uncomfortable. the kiss felt right. their lips molded perfectly into each other’s, like they were two puzzle pieces that fit right. jisung could feel his chest aflame, heart beating so fast. chenle could feel his stomach bubble with joy, full of butterflies. khe kiss felt so sweet, just like how chenle tasted like the thousand gummies he just ate 30 minutes ago. they pulled away just a few seconds into the kiss and in chenle’s opinion, the kiss ended a little too quick.

he entangled his fingers into jisung’s jet black hair, tugging them ever so gently, coaxing jisung back into the kiss. their lips meet again, but this time the feelings were stronger. and so was the kiss. jisung brought his hands up, placing them onto chenle’s cheeks, cupping them as he tried to pull chenle closer to him, as if chenle wasn’t already close enough. jisung’s cold touch turned chenle’s cheeks into a light shade of pink. jisung swore that he felt chenle smile into their kiss as he cupped his cheeks. and jisung thought that was cute. chenle kissed jisung’s lower lip as he pulled away, panting a little.

“u taste like those disgusting mints u eat all the time, but..... i think theyre bearable” a wide smile plastered on his face with hands still around jisung’s neck

“and u taste disgustingly sweet like the gummies u ate” jisung kissed chenle’s nose and the older giggled with endearment.

its crazy how the kiss made jisung feel the warmest he had ever felt. having chenle pressed up against him, kissing his sweet lips, he thought it was all a dream.

it was insane how jisung could make chenle feel so dizzy with happiness. how he could have jisung so close to him and he’s mind is filled with nothing but jisung. And it’s really cute how they’re both so in love with each other.

“that’s a sight.jJisung ure a blushing mess”

“u say that like ure not smiling like a fool”

“but im your fool ji”

“and i am a blushing mess only for u” jisung said as he pulled chenle in for a hug, burying his head into the crook of chenle’s neck

“so now do u believe I like u too?”

“mhm’ chenle ‘s neck tickled as jisung spoke, breathing on to his skin

“heck I think im in love with u ji” jisung pulled back from the hug to look at chenle.

“ure beautiful le, id be insane to say i don’t love u too” jisung took chenle’s hands and intertwined them with his own.

chenle picked up the blanket that was now on the floor and followed jisung back to the living room to continue their movie.

“u know the whole first love feeling u talked about earlier? i feel it every time i’m with u le. it’s crazy but i think i started liking u since we were 15.”

chenle kissed jisung’s cheeks and placed both his hands on them. “i think me too baby”

“w-what did u say”

“i called u baby. why am i not allowed to call my boyfriend that?”

“boyfriend…… when did I agree to be your boyfriend?”

“oh so u don’t want to be my boyfriend?”

“u didn’t even ask????”

“ok then jisung, do u want to be my boyfriend?”

“let me think”

“hurry up”

“gee be patient, but yes boyfriend, im your boyfriend now”

“i love ji”

“i love u more le, but now back to frozen”

chenle couldnt help but stare as jisung snuggled closer onto his chest, hands still intertwined with each other’s. he always knew his first love was going to be the love of his life. it all felt like a dream, and he wouldnt mind living in it as long as he could now call jisung his.

**Author's Note:**

> i hoped u liked it as much as i did writing it!! thank u 4 reading & leave kudos if u wanna mwa
> 
> twt: @sk8terji


End file.
